Poverty
by Sheldonmoments
Summary: Balin sees all, the suffering of the road and the poverty of exile.


A/N: Don't own any of this.

Of Watching and Poverty

Balin liked to think that he was wise and knew quite a bit about the world. He was adviser to kings and princes and a member of the Erabour guard after all. But when the dragon came and removed the protective bubble they had all lived in the world was terrible. Not just through wars but through lack of money. He had seen it through there exile, he had seen Dori move up through the guard ranks when he was apprenticed to a merchant before they left. He had seen Dori's mother take other dwarves for money and had seen the result, mischievous young Nori. He had seen conditions and poverty push dwarflings together from all social ranks to learn and train together. He watched as Nori grew up and started to use his talent with tricks to start stealing for his family. He had seen thief and princess become close friends as Dis was only 10 years older than Nori. Balin had seen how war had ripped apart his family, his father Fundin, his Uncles Nain and Thror dead and Uncle Thrain missing. He had seen Groin injured, Oin age and Gloin grow grumpy. Dwalin didn't change much but Thorin became even more closed off during there exile. Balin had seen the cruelty of men, he had seen the poverty of exile and the demeaning work a once proud people were forced to do, but still they manged. They managed to make sure that the refugees all had food at least once a day, had access to basic medicine and that the dwarflings were educated. It was all too easy to ensure these conditions after the horror that was Anuilbzar, their numbers were depleted and many who survived were too young to protect them.

Balin had been thankful when a young hunter come warrior who had come from the blue mountains said that he was sure that the lords of Erid Luin would welcome them if they could provide some much-needed coin. That the young lad could even suggest such a thing when he had lost his father and uncle in a battle, he had no business fighting in. The lad had just laughed when Balin pointed that out and said he was a Broadbeam, descended from the miners of Khazad-dum and besides the coin for fighters was more than he made as a toymaker or hunter. Then the young man had disappeared, Balin focused on helping his people relocating. He focused on making the correct legal alliances between the Broadbeam lords and Thorin king in exile. He put the young dwarfs concealed comment about coin out of his head until they arrived at Erid Luin. It was a settlement between the ancient dwarven cities of Belgost and Nogrod, but the buildings were utilitarian, hardly any decorations at all not even on the great halls. There was also a lot of surface homes made of stone or even wood, in fact Balin saw there were relatively few who actually lived in the mountain. But again, he put this aside and focused on setting up home.

He watched as some of the local lads tried to make them feel welcome when many of the Broadbeam elders refused to do business with them. He watched as Dis fell in love with a local miner, and Thorin settled into a routine in his smithy. He watched as Dwalin trained up the rag-tag guard and got to know the young dwarf who had suggested they approach the mountains in the first place. He saw Oin set up a healing hall in the mountain and how Gloin started to asses and organise the pitiful funds in the city. He watched as Dori managed to set up a small shop and how his mother took yet another partner, he watched as Nori slipped further into his shadier pastimes but the small family never seemed without coin. Balin wasn't sure how he felt about that but then they had seen worse on the road so let it pass, Dwalin had never actually caught Nori. He saw the beautiful toys the young hunter he had met produced then practically gave away because none in the settlement had the coin to pay more.

But it was a few years later that Balin realised just how bad the poverty was in the city, and because of the suspicions and hostility between the Broadbeams and the Longbeards hadn't noticeably improved. The exiles managed to get along if everyone worked and they assumed that was the case for everyone. The exiles were blessed with much happiness, Dis married her miner and was now heavily pregnant with their first child. Dori's mother had also remarried and had recently announced the early stages of pregnancy, while Balins young cousin Gloin had begun courting another one of the exiles. Dis' pregnancy had raised both Dwalin's and Thorin's spirits, though Balin knew neither of them knew what to make of her commoner husband. The wedding had been spectacular and many of the young Broadbeam lads had been there, somehow related to the groom, and the young hunter had been his best man. But he had seen just how the local dwarves fell upon the feast prepared, and how they took the left overs with them leaving no waste. Balin had been horrified to find that there was no sort of education for the local dwarflings and had wasted no time in setting up lessons for all.

But his real appreciation of the conditions in the city was revealed later that year, just after they had welcomed little Fili into the world. It was a cool winter day when scouts ran into the city announcing a large band of orc's were heading towards the city, some mounted on wargs. Dwalin called out the guard, and even those not on duty came. Balin, Thorin, Gloin, Dori and Oin joined them while Nori and Veli were sent with the women and dwarflings into the great hall. Those in the mines were told to remain down there and arm themselves. Balin saw the young hunter who he now knew was called Bifur, pulling a small dwarf towards the hall and hand him off to young Nori who was only a few years older than the lad. Both far too young to be in this situation, neither old enough to begin an apprenticeship yet. Then Bifur joined the ranks of the guard, armed with a boar spear and a fierce determination. Then the Orcs came, it was a bloody fight and at first, they were pushed back towards the great hall. Balin checked on Dwalin often and saw he was ploughing through the orcs with no trouble, the same could be said for all the exiles life on the road was hard. What amused him was Bifur, he was focused on taking down wargs which was where his hunting skills would be most useful. The young dwarf killed the last warg then reached down and pulled out a fang, in response to Balins questioning gaze he just said a name, Bofur, with a grin then moved on. Then the moment was lost and the orc's kept pressing their attack. The next time Balin spotted Bifur was right at the doors of the great hall where he was now standing side by side with Veli with Nori throwing a collection of knives into the advancing enemy. Then the tide of the battle turned, the miners had raced out of the mines and between the guards and the miners they had cornered and killed the Orcs.

Later that day Balin saw Veli, who was carrying Fili lead the young red-haired dwarf he had seen Bifur with back out into the surface part of the city. Balin had to practically drag Dwalin into the halls of healing to see Oin, when he noticed that half his brothers ear was missing. It was in here that Balin saw the damage the fight had caused. There were rows of beds holding injured dwarves, Balin stopped and spoke to each one while Dwalin was treated and Thorin went with his sister to deal with the women and dwarflings. At some point a Fililess Veli arrived and made his way to a corner with Dori in tow. That was when Balins heart dropped, Nori had been hurt he must have been. Balin slowly finished his rounds making his way to the corner where Veli was sitting next to a bed holding the hand of a dwarf. First Balin saw Nori who had reams of bandages on his left leg and was being thoroughly scolded by Dori. In the final bed tucked against the wall was Bifur, the sight was horrific there was an axe stuck in the young dwarf's head. And by axe Balin meant a full orc axe deeply imbedded in the toymaker and hunters head.  
'Balin' Veli said desperately and Balin remembered that Bifur was a cousin of Dis's husband  
'Veli, does he have any more family?' it hurt Balin to be so blunt but this dwarf wasn't going to live and they needed to come and take their leave of Bifur  
'Aye … our cousins … they live on the surface … near the mines … just ask for Bofur … they are well known' Veli chocked out

Balin closed his eyes and took a deep breath then left the healing halls and then the mountain. He wondered round the surface part of the city looking for someone to ask. As it turned out Veli was right Bofur was well known, he seemed to have reached some sort of celebrity status for being related to the father of Thorins heir. Soon he was standing outside a small one storie stone building, where he knocked and waited. After a few moments the door was opened a crack and Balin saw the young red headed dwarf he had seen earlier.  
'Hello there Balin at your service' Balin greeted the young dwarf, but the young dwarf just stared at him with wide eyes  
'Look I am looking for Bofur, its quite urgent I talk to him' Balin insisted and that got the young dwarf's attention.  
'Urm please come in mister Balin, we will have to wait for Bofur he works in the mine' the young dwarf responded, Balin took a deep breath he would just have to wait then he entered the house.

House was a generous term for the building he entered, it was one room. In one corner there were two beds both with a chest at the foot, one was neatly closed while the other had clothes spilling out. There was a rug and three mismatched chairs round the small fire place, they were wooden, but one did rock. The front door opened into the middle of the room and directly opposite was a work bench, filled with tools for wood and metal work, and Balin was starting to get a sickened felling that three people and not two lived here. On the opposite side was a food preparation area, where the young dwarf scuttled back to, and then in the last corner was a roughly scrubbed wooden table with three stools. There was a collection of toys by the fire, but other than that the room looked completely unadorned apart from a large drawing above the fire. It was of the young red head, an older dwarf in a hat, Bifur, Veli and Dis, it was obviously from the wedding. Balin didn't even recall the moment, Veli had been with the exiles through most of it leaving even Bifur at times. It had lead Balin and the rest to assume that with the deaths of Bifur's father and uncle that was it for there family.

'Er laddie what is your name' Balin asked to break the silence  
'I am Bombur son of Bromfur' the lad responded very quietly  
'I saw you with Veli and Fili earlier' Balin stated  
'Oh yes Cousin Veli brought me home, he said that Bif had been hurt but … (then the young dwarf faltered) … He isn't coming home, is he?' Balin looked at the young dwarf and knew that lying wasn't going to help  
'Its not looking good' Balin said simply  
'He went to keep the orcs away from Veli, the baby, me and Lady Dis.' The young dwarf replied just as simply.  
Balin watched as the young dwarf walked over to the fire and curled up in the rocking chair, Balin hesitated for a while then gingerly perched on the chair next to him. Then they sat in complete silence, until there was a whistling outside drawing nearer. Balin perked up, it looked like Bofur was finally coming home.

BANG  
The door swung open and in strolled a dwarf, well Balin hesitated to call the young lad anything but dwarfing. He recognised him immediately as one of the young dwarves who had tried to befriend them when they arrived in the blue mountains. He seemed a bundle of energy, he was barely containing his excitement as he swung the huge mattock off his shoulder. It was much too big for the lad who by all rights shouldn't even have started an apprenticeship yet, for this young dwarf couldn't be any older than Nori.  
'Bom did you see it, they wouldn't let me out the mine to join the others. I wanted to help Bif but I had to stay in the mine. Where you alright, where you here or up with Veli?' the young dwarf asked, then when there was no answer he scanned the room for his brother. Balin watched as the Dwarf transformed from the enthusiastic young lad to a seemingly much older dwarf. He turned fully to face Balin who was sitting next to the curled up Bombur.  
'Who are you' He asked his voice hardening, Balin looked at this dwarf who could be no more than 50 along way from full maturity. Older maybe than when Thorin became king but not by much and this lad had obviously been working for a long time. Balin had wondered how he had managed it but having seen the lad seemingly age before his eyes he no longer had to guess.  
'I am Balin son of Fundin' Balin answered plainly  
'Bofur son of Bromfur' Bofur answered 'Which one is it?' then he asked straight out  
'Your cousin Bifur' Balin watched as the lads shoulders sank 'come with me, he was still alive when I left but that was some time ago' Balin watched as the young dwarf walked over to his little brother and shock him  
'Come on Bombur, we get a chance to say goodbye this time' and with that the smaller dwarf uncurled and both walked to the door, neither took anything with them they didn't have anything anyway and Balin followed them out.

Balin lead the two young dwarves up to the main houses of healing in the mountain, both were now looking serious, but neither were crying. When they arrived Dis had joined Veli in his desperate vigil. It also looked like someone had treated Bifur, they seemed to have cut away most of the axe but there was still a rather large shard sticking through the bandages round his head. Suddenly Bofur was off, he raced through the maze of beds and launched himself at Veli.  
'Veli, he cant leave us too' Bofur said in such desperation  
'He is holding on Bo, he is still with us' Veli responded  
'He cant leave, I mean you live with them mighty dwarves now and we need Bif' Bofur continued to moan  
'You can always come to me Bo, you and Bom weather they like it or not you are my kin and I will not leave you to starve' Veli growled threatening any longbeard dwarf in the vicinity  
'We don't want to be a bother, I mean we like the baby when you bring him to see us but he is a royal and we are nothing' Bofur cried in to Veli's shoulder, Balin could see the pressure thrust on the young lad and the cracks forming. Then he saw the red headed younger brother press into Bofurs side and to his surprise Dis also moved in  
'Bofur son of Bromfur, you are like the mithril your ancestors mined you shine through the darkness and you will keep doing so. Fili will know you as kin and the line of Durin will not allow its allies to starve' Dis told the two young Broadbeam's and Balin had never been prouder of her.

And so Balin watched as over the next few weeks Bombur never moved from his cousin's side. Bofur spent all the time he wasn't in the mine with his brother and cousin. Veli visited often with Dis and the baby, but Bifur just lay there not dead but not truly alive either. Veli took Balin aside one night and explained the two young lads. There father had died with Bifurs on the battel field driven to fight for coin after a mine collapse had claimed Veli's father. When Bifur had returned the four of them banded together to survive, and as soon as he could get away with it Bofur went down the mine. They wanted him because he had stonesense, a skill that was thought lost with Khazad-dum so it had been quite easy. Veli had been sending them money since his marriage and Dis had been trying to arrange for Bombur to help out in the miner's mess hall. Balin was shocked to find out that this was the conditions for many of the families in the blue mountains.

After two weeks Bifur suddenly woke up with a yell and started thrashing about. It was almost worse than the silent stillness, Balin thought as his cousins and the healers tried to calm him down. Nothing changed for days, the dwarf just shouted and writhed on the bed, to the point he had to be restrained. Balin was there on the evening things brightened for the family, it was almost a month after the attack. Bofur stumbled into the healing hall, he was exhausted, and it saddened Balin to see such a young lad take responsibility for his family. The dwarf though plastered a huge smile on his face for his little brother then just launched into story after story, it was during this that a change was noticeable in Bifur. The wounded dwarf turned his head to his cousin as if he was listening to him.  
'B-b-b-of—ur' a strained small voice sounded and Balin watched as the fake smile became real  
'Bif?'  
'B-bofur'  
'Yer that's me and Bombur is here too' Bofur told his cousin excitedly  
'B-b-bom-b-b-ur'  
'I am here Bifur' Bombur leaned forward  
Bifur raised up as far as the restaints would allow and Bofur did the rest he gathered up his younger brother and brought them all into a embrace. Bifur just repeated the names of his beloved cousins  
'Its going to be alright bif, I promise you' Bofur announced in a deep sincere voice.  
'V-e-l-I' Bifur said remembering another name  
'Yes Veli will be here soon' Bofur said and Balin saw one of Oins helpers run off and not long after Veli appeared  
'Bifur' the dwarf cheered as he bounded across the room, and released his cousin from his restrains.  
The injured dwarf unsteadily thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out the warg fang then pushed it at Bofur who grinned and all four of them were laughing as Dis and Thorin entered.

There were many setbacks, Bifur had lost his command of the westeron completely and his Khuzdul was hopelessly garbled. However, he seemed able to speak a few phrases in what seemed to Balin some form of ancient khuzdul. And so, he watched as Bofur tried to learn the dead language from books, it was amazing really as he refused help. The young miners still worked his shifts in the mine then would return to the halls of healing to study. Veli told Balin that Bofur had to teach himself to read to do it. It took almost a year inhabiting that corner of the house of healing before Bifur could walk or communicate well enough to return home. Many thought it was folly, that Bifur was too unstable but then as they were walking back through the settlement Veli handed the one-year old Fili to his cousin. This show of trust from the house of Durin stopped the more malicious gossips.

Balin worked with Thorin to help improve the wealth of the settlement, as both didn't want to see any other young dwarves forced to work before they were supposed to. As time went on Bifur regained some control and started making toys again. Balin watched as Gloin married his sweet heart, and Oin developed new treatments. He watched as Dwalin approached Bifur about taking up a part-time position with the guard. He watched as Fili grew and Dis fell pregnant again. He saw how Bombur excelled at cooking, but his real passion was in architecture. He watched as Bofur learned to communicate with his cousin and how he worked hard, and he noticed the warg fang which now hung from his ear. However, it wasn't all happy, the same year Bifur went home, Dori's mother died in childbirth and her husband ran off leaving Dori with a Baby and an unruly adolescent.

They were hit by misfortune again the year Kili was born. Almost at exactly the same time Veli was inspecting the mine, Bofur had complained that a shaft wasn't safe, but the foreman wasn't listening. Thorin had sent Veli to verify his cousin's assessment, though they all believed it. It was heart-breaking that as Dis screaming in delivery Veli screamed as the shaft he was inspecting clasped. It was later that day when a young Bofur emerged from the mines staggering under his cousin's dead weight. Word spread fast as Bofur staggered towards Thorins home, and by the time he reached it Bombur and Bifur had joined him, but no-one dared take the body from him. Balin opened the door and allowed the small family to bring the body in, appreciating the thoughtfulness of Bofur not taking the body to the healing halls were Dis was. When Dis and Oin finally arrived trailed by Dwalin who carried Fili and Thorin carrying the baby, the body was cleaned and dressed not in finery but simple clothes which summed up the cheerful common dwarf married into royalty. Dis was desolate for days, often not speaking to anyone she had even lashed out at Dwalin when he tried to comfort her. Balin saw the Broadbeams morn but Bofur held them together but try as he might he couldn't hold Dis. Until one day after the funeral Nori told him that Dis wasn't eating, then Bofur stormed into Thorins hall. He marched right up to Dis.  
'This is how you honour him is it Lady Dis' he demanded  
'You are out of line miner' Thorin growled and Dwalin stepped forward but Balin watched as the young miner held his ground  
'No let the lad speak, he was as much related to Veli as we were' Balin stated  
'Lady Dis you dishonour my cousin and my family. You mope around and sulk at the unfairness of your life while you neglect the gifts you have been given. You ignore my cousins children rather than cherish them. You refuse to eat while others are starving. You and your family refuse to see light in the darkness which is all Veli ever wished for you, all we all wanted for you. But never assume you are the only ones who have lost and while you sulk others have to work, move on and live. Because if I did not then we would follow my cousin into Mahals halls. But by all mean Lady Dis wallow in your grief' the lad seemed to have run out of accusatory things to say and was panting heavily.  
everyone in the room was frozen, just staring and Dis' shoulders stated to heave with the tears she had held back. Balin stole a look at Bofur who was now looking terrified, he knew full well he had overstepped the mark.  
'Did I not once say you were mithril Bofur, shining through the darkness?' Dis gasped through her tears  
'Aye' Bofur said quietly  
'Well you have proved it a thousand times over just now. I am sorry I have failed you Bofur, I once promised we would not let the people starve yet I am wasting food. I promised you would know my son as kin yet in my grief I have not been there for your family as you have been for my sons. Yes, Balin has told me about the toys given and stories told to keep them form crying. I am so sorry Bofur' then Dis stumbled over to Bofur and caught him up in a hug which the miner tentatively returned.  
Things improved after that, Dis slowly returned to her normal self though she never was as happy. She was so young, only 85 by the time she had lost her husband. However, the settlement at Erid Luin thrived. Balin watched as Fili grew into a blond-haired warrior and Kili developed into a fine archer. Both the princes ran around with Broadbeam accents and many passing lords would never tell them apart from the other dwarflings. He watched as Bofur grew up into his role as head of his family and how Bifur managed to hold on to his tentative control. He taught Bomburs children when they came alongside the Durins giving them more opportunities. He watched as the Ori grew into a talented scribe, but Nori left the mountain for long periods of time unable to stand Dori. Gloin welcomed a son into the world which was then promptly dropped on its head by Oin. Dwalin enjoyed the chase when Nori was in town but when he wasn't he was off hunting, sometimes he took Bifur along as well. And he watched as Thorin became restless, the longing for home not family.

Balin always seemed to be watching, he watched as the company formed round Thorin when he announced he was going to retake the mountain. He watched a terrified hobbit evolve into one of the bravest beings he knew. He watched the company change over the journey east, he watched as Thorin fell to the dragon sickness even before reaching the mountain, leaving his heirs in the town of men. Balin saw the dragon and saw the madness in Thorin's eyes. He saw the lake town burn and the dragon fall but with the dragon fell Thorin. He saw the desperation in Bilbo and knew what would happen if Thorin got the stone or if Bilbo withheld it. Balin was saddened to see Thorin threaten Bilbo and elves fighting dwarves. The arrival of the orcs shocked the company, but it was Thorin's reaction which hurt the most. It was with a swell of pride when he ran out into the fight with his king, he was proud of Thorin for overcoming his daemons. Balin helped get his brother and the heirs of Durin to the foot of raven hill with the help of Bofur and there was a tear in his eye as he saw them proudly race up to kill the monster who started this. And it was with utter despair that he stood by their tombs and announced Dain king.

After the reclamation things went well for the mountain but not for the company. Gloin stuck stubbornly to his hatred of elves and disappeared whenever one of the messengers from Mirkwood came to the mountain, he also jealously guarded his son. Oin's hearing worsened and if he wasn't fully focused on the speaker he often wouldn't hear a word even with an aid. Dori became if possible even more fussy than before which drove Nori out of the mountain, leaving Ori restless. Bombur once reunited with his family started to eat even more than usual till he could no longer move himself about. Bofur worked in the mines like he always had but his cheer was often false, especially because during the battle Bifur had lost the axe shard and had finally secomed to the wound. Dwalin became more dangerous than ever before, and never relaxed. Balin saw all this and ran, he took a party to reclaim Khazad-dum.

Balin watched as his plan came to fruition and they drove the orcs from the halls. He watched as Oin old as he was looked after the settlement and Ori kept the records. He looked at seems of Mithril and remembered how Dis described Bofur, Kili and Fili playing, Thorin sparing with Dwalin and how happy those latter years in Erid Luin had been. They had overcome the poverty of exile and that in the settlement, by the time they left no dwarf needed to work until they were old enough for an apprenticeship and none needed to steal by necessity. But while the reforms remained in place it was all lost now the people broken and scattered. Balin turned from the mithril and wondered listlessly out of the mountain towards Mirromeer. Balin looked in to the water and saw himself, changed just as the others and despaired. Balin stopped watching which he never would have in his youth and the last thing he thought was of Dwalin, the Broadbeams, Groins sons and the Brothers Ri. He wished he could apologise for watching and doing nothing, then there was no more.


End file.
